Melt
by Umimare
Summary: Ryou likes Bakura...But how to tell him? Ever heard the song 'MELT' by VOCALOID? Yaoi BakuraxRyou


Melt

Ryou woke up slowly, to the ringing of his alarm clock. 'I've got to meet Akefia! Today I will definately confess!' he thought excitedly, throwing his arm over his eyes, before stirring any more. He lifted the blankets off of himself, and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water, and as steam filled the room, removed his clothes. He hurried in the shower, and began to hurridly brush his teeth, and frwoned at his reflection in the mirror.

'I think I'll change my hair today,' he mused, 'Just to impress him.' removing his hair tie, letting his fluffy blue-white locks fall onto his shoulders. He pulled on his favorite sweater, jeans, a scarf and his silver skull ring. 'I am not the person I was yesterday.' Ryou told himself. He walked out of his apartment, and through the throngs of people who filled the streets, looking for Akefia. He found him sitting at the fountain in the park, where they had agreed to meet. Akefia looked up, and waved. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, blue jeans, and a blue and white striped shirt. He too, wore his hair loose. It was a similar white to Ryou's only his wasn't tinted blue. "Did you have to wait long?" Ryou asked politely. "Nah, I just got here a second ago. You've got great timing." Akefia assured him. 'How can I tell you I love you?' Ryou wondered as the two began their walk.

As they were walking, the sky grew darker and darker, the angry grey clouds looking fit to burst, before doing just that. 'This is the last time I trust the weather report...' Ryou promised himself. Luckily, they were passing a store selling umbrellas, so Akefia bought one. He handed it to Ryou, whose hair was dripping. Ryou pushed the umbrella open, and held it up. Akefia sighed, glancing at Ryou, but he didn't seem to stood next to Ryou, who smiled over at him, and shifted the umbrella. Akefia looked ahead with a strange expression on his face. His eyes were facing downward, and he allowed his bangs to drape themselves on his forehead. Akefia looked up at Ryou, who was smiling widely, enjoying the rain, as long as he wasn't actually having it fall on him. Akefia blinked slowly, and began walking. "Akefia, isn't the rain nice?" Ryou asked, grinning brightly at his companion. Akefia's response was to take a hold of Ryou's sweater, an unreadable expression on his face. 'Please, God, stop time for me...Or I might cry...I'm just so happy I could die.' he pleaded.

Their walk ended when they reached a pavillion, where they were out of the rain. Ryou sat on the floor, head on his knees. Akefia looked over at him, and slowly sat down beside Ryou. He patted him on the head. "You okay, Ryou?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He smiled at Ryou, who looked up, and nodded as he wiped his eyes slowly, before returning the smile. After a while, Akefia realised he had to leave, so he offered to take Ryou home. They walked down the city streets together, taking in all the sights, before the rain let up, and Ryou closed the umbrella. Akefia let go of Ryou's sleeve slowly, as Ryou folded up the umbrella and offered it back to him. 'I can't belive it's time to go already...Do I really have to say goodbye to you now?' He wondered.

Akefia appered to be thinking the same thing, because he looked at the umbrella, smiling sadly. Ryou mirrored his expression, looking up into Akefia's eyes. "I love you." he whispered slowly. Akefia drew back in surprise. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah..." Ryou said, sheepish. Akefia turned away. "I love you too." he announced, embarrassed. This caused them both to smile. As the sun came out from behind a cloud, their expressions became those of pure happiness. A rainbow streatched across the sky, framed by the tall skyscrapers. Ryou smiled, and tied a red string about Akefia's wrist, and another around his. "Old family tradition," he explained. "To prove to eachother that your the only one for them." Akefia frowned. "I dont need any proof. It's all right here." he told Ryou, pulling him into a breathless kiss.

Ryou woke to the chirping of birds outside his window. 'What a nice dream....' He sighed. Sudendly inspired by courage, he picked up his phone. It rang a few times, and on the fourth ring, the person on the other line picked up. "Yello?" came a strong, confident voice, slightly staticy from the phone. "Hey Bakura, its Ryou. Did you wanna hang out today? And bring an umbrella. I have a feeling its going to rain..."

***

B: This was inspired by the song "MELT" by VOCALOID.

Yami B: You see, she thought the video it was in was 'Kawaii'...

B: So I just had to write a oneshot.^-^

Yami B: The(unoffical) lyrics, in english, if you care, are below.

B: Keep in mind that these are our own source, and may not be the _correct _translation.

Yami B: So dont go nutso or anything if they're wrong.

B: YAMI! Don't insult the readers!

Yami B: I give UP!

When I woke up this moring,

Something came up in my mind

Yes, it was you

I made up my mind to change my haristyle

'Cause I want you to be impressed

I wear my favorite jacket and my silver skull ring

Then I get out of my room

Today I am so different from yesterday

MELT! Oh, I'm gonna melt to think of you

But I can never say that I love you

le me here say MELT!

I cant even look in your eyes

I pomise, I love you from the heart

I'm serious

'Cause its you holding my heart so tightly

sukidayo (I love you)

The weather seems to get worse...

I dont turst in the forcast anymore

I'm caught in a downpour

It was okay to drop in a store and get an umbrella

But I noticed him sigh

Then, suddendly, I say, "Jump in if you wish"

Wish you'd realise that I'm shy

Now I fall in love with you..!

MELT! Oh, I cant even keep breathing!

I got a shock when you touched my arm

Hey, listen to my heartbeat, I'm sharing an umbrella with you

I'm shareing an umbrella with you

Oh Jesus...

I want you to know that...I love you

Oh please god, stop time for me

or I'm about to cry

But it makes me feel so happy...

That I'm gonna die!!!

MELT! Oh, its time for us to part now...

We'll meet again, but now at the end

I never want to let you go

So MELT!

God, please tie us forever!

Is it really time to say goodbye?

I hold you and whisper my love for you...

Just think of it!


End file.
